A knife with a hollow handle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,296. The knife comprises a short knife blade longitudinally movable in a knife blade guide track and at least one guided slider member indirectly coupled with the longitudinally movable knife blade on the handle side of the knife blade, which are associated with an operating piece and a longitudinal slot penetrating the handle to reach the outside.
With the known knife the effort required to exchange the knife blade which is a trapezoidal blade is disadvantageous. The connecting screw which holds both longitudinal halves of the conventional handle together must first be unscrewed or removed. Then the slider member coupled with the longitudinally movable knife blade must be taken out for replacement of the knife blade.
By "short knife blade" I means a short trapezoidal blade, rectangular blade or hook blade--rather than a strip-like blade from which successive portions are broken off to restore a cutting edge. Thus a short knife blade is in fact used which is made predominantly of band steel and usually is not sharpened after it becomes blunt but is disposed of and replaced by a new knife blade.